


Règles de Politesse

by EastDuquesne



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, les folles aventures d'Illya Kuryapine et Napopoléon Solo, quand le malaise est à son paroxysme
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 01:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11265531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EastDuquesne/pseuds/EastDuquesne
Summary: Napoléon est un homme plein de bonnes manières... sauf avec Illya.





	Règles de Politesse

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [rules of politeness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11228757) by [roboticake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roboticake/pseuds/roboticake). 



Napoléon faisait toujours preuve d'un savoir-vivre remarquable, et le décorum ainsi que l'étiquette étaient immanquablement de rigueur. Certes, l'observation de ces pratiques ne s'appliquait pas forcément à ses tendances kleptomanes, mais autrement, la bienséance était de mise avec tout le monde, aussi bien lorsqu'il était en mission qu'en repos.

 

Waverly avait droit à un discret petit hochement de tête, une reconnaissance muette pour l'homme qui lui avait épargné l'enfer qu'était la CIA auquel il aurait dû être condamné.

 

Gaby, elle, se voyait octroyer une accolade chaleureuse accompagnée d'un sourire franc ; tout le monde appréciait Gaby – et surtout, tout le monde la craignait.

 

Et Illya… Illya n'avait pas ce privilège. Ils s'adressaient certes un salut distrait – politesse oblige – ; cependant, ce n'était rien de singulier, rien de personnel.

 

Non pas qu'ils nourrissent une quelconque hostilité l'un envers l'autre, du moins, ce n'était plus le cas. Les nombreuses missions en tandem qui avaient suivi l'affaire Vinciguerra les avaient rapprochés, et, au fil du temps, une confiance fragile et une amitié précaire s'étaient bâties. Néanmoins, l'Américain comme le Russe n'éprouvaient pas la nécessité de se témoigner plus qu'une courtoisie sommaire. Chose étrange, ça ne l'était pas ; bien que contraire à l'image du parfait gentleman que Napoléon Solo affectionnait tant, cette façon de faire semblait naturelle.

 

Aussi, tout entier absorbé par le dossier concernant leur prochaine mission, Napoléon entra dans les appartements d'Illya sans frapper ni s'annoncer, ne voyant à cela aucune utilité particulière. Et puis, qu'importe où se trouvât le Russe, ce dernier l'avait sûrement entendu entrer. Toujours le nez dans ses papiers, il s'assit sur l'ottomane le plus proche.

 

 

« Dites-moi Péril, lâcha-t-il pensivement tout en parcourant des yeux le document, est-ce que vous avez vu ça ? »

 

 

Il ferma prestement le dossier, puis le tendit à l'attention de son collègue afin qu'il se fasse une idée de ce dont il retournait, mais ce qui s'offrait à sa vue le paralysa.

 

Illya était là, appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte, les bras croisés, mais surtout éhontément et complètement nu.

 

 

«Oh », souffla plus que ne s'exclama Napoléon.

 

 

Dieu sait qu'il en avait connues, des missions, abominablement épineuses pour la plupart, mais ne pas fixer l'entrejambe de l'autre agent remportait la palme. Il tenta comme un beau diable de détourner les yeux, mais il échoua misérablement.

 

 

_Bonté divine, il n'y a pas que l'entêtement qu'il a en commun avec l'âne._

 

 

« Mes excuses, se reprit-il, j'ignorais que vous aviez de la compagnie.

 

 

— Il n'en est rien », maugréa Illya.

 

 

Il n'ajouta pas que Napoléon le savait très bien, mais l'Américain le devina à la façon dont il leva les yeux au ciel.

 

Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas à respecter le code d'honneur du parfait gentleman en sa présence, sinon il n'aurait pu garder les yeux rivés sur le gigantesque Kirman Laver 1 – et non des moindres, celui qui fut commandé par le roi Shah lui-même, alliant brillamment technique impeccable et véritable prouesse de laideur. Ça avait au moins le mérite de le distraire du regard appuyé d'Illya, et accessoirement, de sa nudité totale. Il ne put s'empêcher de rougir lorsqu'il y pensa à nouveau.

 

 

« Pourquoi – », s'aventura Napoléon.

 

 

Au son de sa voix un peu trop haut perchée et quelque peu ridicule, il s'interrompit ; il se racla la gorge avant de reprendre :

 

 

« Pourquoi êtes-vous ?... »

 

 

Bien que sa voix eût retrouvé sa tessiture ordinaire et son sérieux, il ne parvenait pas à mentionner l'éléphant dans la pièce.

 

 

_Et pourtant, quel éléphant._

 

 

« Je m'entraîne, Cowboy », rétorqua Illya.

 

 

Napoléon cligna lentement des yeux, interloqué, puis :

 

 

« Il fait une chaleur de plomb ici », ajouta-t-il, comme si cette phrase pouvait soudainement rendre la situation sensée.

 

 

Il y eut un flottement. En temps normal, Solo aurait souligné avec une nonchalance espiègle qu'il n'y avait pas que la chaleur qui était de plomb ; seulement, les circonstances étaient tout sauf normales, aussi il s'en abstint. Il resta un moment interdit, et, comme s'il n'était pas suffisamment mal à l'aise, l'ottomane lui sembla soudain on ne peut plus inconfortable. Il gigota sur son siège, implorant silencieusement la clémence de chaque divinité possible et imaginable.

 

Peut-être était-ce en raison de son karma, mais aucun des dieux priés ne se montra indulgent. Illya haussa un sourcil tandis qu'il zieutait l'orgueil de Napoléon qui se cabrait de plus en plus, avant de se diriger vers lui à grandes enjambées.

 

 

 _Voilà comment je vais mourir,_ réalisa-t-il. _Liquidé par un espion russe en costume d'Adam, avec comme dernière image de ce monde ce casse-tête de bois 2. Hell, je serais chanceux qu'il ne m'achève pas avec._

 

 

 

Après tout, les hommes de l'Est – tout comme la majorité du monde – ne sont pas particulièrement tolérants lorsqu'il s'agit d'homosexualité. Cependant, ce n'était pas là un homme de l'Est lambda, c'était _Illya,_ et ce dernier n'était pas vraiment connu pour être coulant.

 

Napoléon, les yeux fermés et les dents serrées, se prépara à l'impact.

 

 

Mais rien ne vint.

 

 

Curieux, il ouvrit prudemment les yeux : le Russe se tenait à quelques centimètres de lui, et arborait l'air concentré qu'il avait lorsqu'il jaugeait une situation délicate. Puis enfin, au bout d'une longue minute :

 

 

« Voulez-vous vous joindre à moi ? », murmura-t-il avec vigilance.

 

 

Napoléon crût d'abord que ses oreilles l'abusaient avant de se rendre compte que oui, Illya Kuryakin venait vraiment de poser cette question. Il hocha frénétiquement de la tête.

 

 

« Oui, susurra-t-il. Cent fois oui. »

 

 

Ce qui lui restait de raison lui rappela qu'il n'était pas de bon ton d'accepter une telle offre avec autant d'empressement ; mais Dieu merci, les minauderies et autres ronds de jambe n'étaient pas nécessaires avec son associé.

 

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Franchement, regardez cette [horreur](https://a.1stdibscdn.com/archivesE/upload/f_24063/f_70929931493382095996/IMG_1071_z.JPG).
> 
> 2\. Évidemment quand je dis "casse-tête", je fais pas référence au jeu de logique chinois, mais plutôt à [ça](http://www.photo.rmn.fr/CorexDoc/RMN/Media/TR1/IPCPH3/97-010350.jpg). Notez que c'est une arme contondante iroquoise qui servait à péter des jambes entre autres choses sympathiques.
> 
> Comme toujours, si vous souhaitez me supporter, vous pouvez le faire [ici](https://ko-fi.com/A0814BMT) ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ


End file.
